createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapients of Aeras
This page is a directory for basic information for every sapient species in Aeras. Homonids Homo Sapiens Sapiens 'Albha' Age: 85 years. Albha have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: 170cm, 62kg (males); 160cm, 47kg (females) Language(s): Albhalha, Panpan Location(s): Bhalos (Gealbha inhabit the area west of Ciphalos, Sgalbha inhabit the area east of Ciphalos) Characteristics: Albha exhibit typically mongoloid features. They have mostly light-olive skin, though are often tanned due to their nomadic lifestyle. They typically have black or dark-brown hair and eyes. 'Belrie' ' ''Age:' Male Average lifespan is 80. For Male River Belrie it is 82 and for Male Interior Belrie it is 60. Female Average lifespan is 83. For Female River Belrie it is 85 and for Female Interior Belrie it is 64. Physical Maturity around 18, full developmental maturity around 24. 'Size:' Male 6 ft or ~180 cm. ~170 lbs or ~77 kg. Female 5 ft 8 in or ~173 cm. ~150 lbs or ~68 kg. 'Language(s):' Belrie. Interior Belrie dialect slightly different, called Belish. 'Location(s):' Along the Belom, Chaelish, Bawl, Bagat, and Maezar rivers, in what is the political boundaries of Belombawl. Small populations will exist in any port city or trading city, but with strong familial connections to their kin in Belombawl. 'Characteristics:' Dark hair, medium complexion. Men typically bearded. Their eyes are different shades of purple. Recent groups of humans from territorial acquisition have mixed eyecolor (blue, green, brown, black, etc.), and are not considered ethnically Belrie as the purple eyes are the main defining feature to the Belrie. '''Buirqeš' Age: 70-80 years. Size: 5'8"/173 cm, 170 lbs/77 kg Language(s): Oq'a Yarre, Oq'a Uda'e, Bohran, Urquhan, Qolcha, Hodaȝ, Mažaȝad, various tribal dialects Location(s): Ćahaz Steppe, central Osias Characteristics: Tan skin, very gritty with good complexion. Men have an innate ability to grow epic facial hair. Eyes and hair stay around shades of brown-black. Corisians Age: ~80-90 years. Size: ~6ft/180cm, ~60-80kg Languages: Corisian, Arturian, Bellecaean, Dunmorish. Locations: '''In and around the lovely nation of Corisia, particularly along the Luca and Waveney rivers. '''Characteristics: '''Typical European. Arturians tend to be paler than the Bellecaeans, who have a slightly darker complexion. Hair and eye colour can vary greatly, but brown hair and blue eyes are the most common. '''Erthunians Age: 85 years and is comparable to other humans in this area. Size: '''165.1 cm 80.7 kg (men) 157.5 cm 70.6 kg (women) '''Languages: '''Erthunian '''Locations: '''The land around the Aeruthunian Mountains and the Valley of Otgar. '''Characteristics: '''The Erthunians have hair colors ranging from fiery red to golden blonde to brown so dark it might as well be black. Their eyes come in three main colors, with minor variations of course, of forest green, light brown, and stone grey. '''Konosians Age: 65-95 years. Konosians have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: '' 176.03cm, 88.68kg (males); 162.6cm, 75.57kg (females) ''Language(s): ''Konosian, Dialects can be divided into, east and west. East uses longer words and tends towards more formality, west is more casual and uses shorter words. ''Location(s): The Konosian Peninsula and the Kaltherian colonies. Characteristics: Konosians tend towards pale skin, dark hair and eyes. Men usually have strong pronounced jaws, the women tend towards pronounced cheek bones. 'Tagka' Age: High infant mortality rate, but past puberty 75-85 years. Size: 175cm, 64kg (males); 165cm, 50kg (females). Tagka have inherited aboriginal genes not found in other populations that leads to multiple distinct features, like larger sizes than would otherwise exist in their climactic conditions. Language(s): Tagko-Xaqii group, Cemx-ata-bux language Location(s): Southern Bhalos and the polar islands to its south and south-east. Some populations on the Kioril Islands Characteristics: Tagka have similar physical features to Albha or Uric tribes, with thicker hair and heavier faces. Due to a genetic leftover from extensive interbreeding with prehistoric southern humanoids extinct, they bear a genetic marker for a variation of the condition Methemoglobinemia, which makes their skin a deep shade of bluish purple. The more isolated a community is the more pronounced their skin color will be while most of the Tagka in regular contact with Uric tribes are much lighter, and closer to Albha or Uric skin color. Zdravians Age: 85 years. Zdravians have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: 185.5 cm, 77kg (males); 175.3 cm, 68kg (females) Language(s): Dialects of Zdravian and scatterings of other languages. Most middle to upper class Zdravians are at least partially bi-lingual due to the cosmopolitan nature of Zdravia. Location(s): Zdravia with populations intermixing into various cultures. Characteristics: The typical Zdravian has an olive complexion with black hair and brown eyes, although there is a great deal of variation due to the intermixing with other ethnic groups and their cosmopolitan way of life. Northern Zdravians are typically 7.2 to 4.8 cm shorter, bulkier, and have noticeably darker skin. Other Homonids 'Ioclan' Age: '''90 - 100 years, slightly longer than humans '''Size: '''Adult Averages 200cm-195cm tall & 110- 80kg weight '''Languages: '''Ioclani (majority), Idos (old tongue, Ceres dialect), Ayanan (Southern regions), Urarin (mountains regions) '''Location: '''Chyoria, in the flatlands & Coastal regions '''Characteristics: The Ioclani people are a humanoid race that would be described as elvish in appearance. The are tall and thin with long limbs. They have tan skin ranging from brown to yellow hues. They have large angular eyes that also range in colour. The average is dark brown, red or deep greens with yellow and lighter colours being a rare occurrence. 'Saha' Age: 65 years. A bit lower than most other humans. Size: Males: 5'9-6'4. 165-200 lb(75-91 kg); Females: 5'7-6'2. 145-180 lb(66-82 kg) Language(s): Saha Location(s): The Saha Peninsula, North to Erthan's Bay. Characteristics: Long limbs and are broad shouldered. Dark skin, typically shades of bronze. Naturally pale hair but typically dyed shades of green or blue. Eyes are very large, range in color from deep brown to red to gold to maroon. These eyes possess a second transparent set of eyelids, allowing Saha to easily see deep underwater. Urari '' Age: 100 - 130 years '''Size: '''Adult Averages 170cm-200cm tall & 60kg- 100kg weight '''Languages: '''Urarin (majority), Ioclani (minority), Idos (old tongue, mountain dialect) '''Location: '''Chyoria, Mountain regions '''Characteristics: The Urari are a humanoid race that would also be described as elvish in appearance. They are not much taller then humans but are finer in body stature. They have very pale and range from a white to blue complexion. They have pale eyes which are normally a icy blue or white. Their hair is also very pale, often white. This is to help them blend in the snowy mountain environment. Volmour ''' '''Age: '''90, slightly longer than humans '''Size: '''207.3cm 136.1 kg(males), 198.2cm 122.5 kg(females) '''Languages: '''Varren, Valkaran Varren (just called Valkaran), Lowland Varren, West Coast Varren '''Location: '''Valkar, Kenür Var '''Characteristics: '''Volmour are an orc-like race adapted to cold climates. Theor skin comes in shades of grey to grayish beige (mostly in the east) and have grey scales on their cheeks, calves, forearms, and backs. They have long silvery white hair that they braid or otherwise style and maintain. They also have pointed ears, sloping brows, and four distinct tusks on their lower jaws, with males having larger tusks. Volmour eyes can be gold, red, or green colored, red being the most common and green being the most rare. Therian Humanoids Artiodactyls '''Dettan "Fidelium Filius Aper" '''''Age: 120 years. Altaer live significantly longer than most humans, and reach mental maturity in their mid 30s, and physical maturity in their late 20s. Size: ''160 cm tall, 110-140 kg weight. ''Language(s): High Dettan(Govt./religious Dialect), Yahnese(Common tongue), Old Dettan(Historical/Regional dialect- Northern) Location(s): ''Kitossi Empire, Hukhiro Desert, Corisia & Chyoria ''Characteristics; Dettans are Alterid humanoids, with two sets of large frontal tusks and thick quill-like hair. Their coloration is typically either grey-brown or a ruddy orange-red. Glires 'Altaer "Lagomorpha Sapiens Leporidis" '''''Age: 100 years. Alltaer typically live slightly longer than most humans, and reach maturity in their early 20s. Size: 175cm, 67kg (males); 165cm, 50kg (females) Language(s): Altaer Location(s): Altomar, Alpeis Characteristics: Altaer are leporid humanoids. They have plantigrade locomotion. Their bodies are covered in a short fur and they have rabbit-like heads. Their colouration ranges that typically exhibited by rabbits. 'Montaer' "Lagomorpha Sapiens Ochotonidis" Age: 70 years. Montaer typically live slightly shorter lives than most humans, and reach maturity in their late teens. Size: 145cm, 47kg (males); 135cm, 35kg (females) Language(s): Montaer, Altaer Location(s): Altomar Characteristics: Montaer are ochotonid humanoids. They have plantigrade locomotion. Their bodies are covered in a short fur and they have pika-like heads. Their colouration ranges that typically exhibited by cricetids. Panoids 'Lomban' Age: 75-80 Size: river tribes: 80-100cm, 12-20kg (males); 75-95cm, 10-15kg (females) sea tribes: 120-150cm, 17-25kg (males); 105-135cm, 15-20kg (females) Language(s): Panpanese (Lomban dialect), Albhalha, Altaer Location(s): Bhalos, west of The Panos; sizeable Lomban diaspora in Altomar. Characteristics: Lomban are lutrin humanoids. They have plantigrade locomotion, although are capable of digitigrade locomotion similar to their Panpan cousins. They have very soft insulated underfur, protected by an outer layer of long guard hairs, which traps a layer of air toh keep them dry, warm, and buoyant underwater. They have otter-like faces, webbed feet, sharp claws, and, long muscular tails. They are able to hold their breath underwater for a considerable length of time. with colouration ranges similar to that typically exhibited by lutrins. 'Panpan' Age: 75-80 Size: 91.4cm(3ft) 15-20kg(33-44lbs) males and females Language(s): Panpanese Location(s): The Panos and a sizable population in Altomar. Characteristics: Panpan are Ailurid humanoids capable of limited quadrupedal movement due to their unique ankle joints similarly seen in the Earth Red Panda. Their fur is light, fluffy, and layered for warmth, it thins out to short densely packed fur around the face, below the elbow, and below the knee. Long semi-prehensile tails are almost as long as they are, ringed in an alternating colours between their dark undercoat and lighter main colourations. Panpan come in shades of Red Orange, with dark chocolate brown to black markings on the belly, limbs, and tail rings. The ears and face have white patterning that are fairly unique to each Panpan. Oviparous and Ovoviviparous Humanoids Amphibians Amphin ''' '''Age: '''120-130 '''Size: '''185.9 cm 77.2kg (male), 176.7cm 68.2kg (female) '''Languages: '''Damour and River Song '''Location: Dashao Rainforest, Osias Characteristics: 'Amphin are a nomadic amphibious race that live on both land, freshwater, and saltwater, and have a second, black eyelid so they can see on land. They come in varying shades of blue, turquoise, and green with dark blue, purplish blue, or almost black patterns of swirling and branching lines and spots all over their bodies. 'Neen Age: Estimated up to 200 years; considered persons at between 3-5 years; adult/sexual maturity at around 10 years Size: Averaging around 9'-10' marine form (top of head to tip of tail); 5' to 6'6" legged/land form Language(s): unnamed tonal language (no written alphabet) Location(s): Baädaka Characteristics: The Neen have both a marine and land form. When mostly-submerged, the Neen have eel-like tails, gills along their ribcages, webbed hands and wide, black pupils. On land, or when dry, Neen tails slough away and their (mostly vestigial) leg structures solidify; the webbing between their fingers equally chafes away, their gills seal up and their pupils are slits. Regardless of environment, Neen have pointed teeth and come in a variety of colours (subdued or bright). Neen females do not have breasts, and are often mistaken for males; children (called elvers) usually have translucent skin. Arthropods ... Avians Farthen Age: '85, for the most part on par with humans. '''Size: '''165.5 cm 70.3 kg (men) 159.6 cm 60.6 kg (women) '''Languages: '''Farthish and Erthunian '''Locations: '''Valley of Otgar and the surrounding lands, as well as the Erthunian homeland. '''Characteristics: '''The Farthen are duck like humanoids who are similar in height to the Erthunians. They have four distinct colors of feathers, all shades in between black and white, brown, green, and red. The red and green pigment tends to only exist in darker colors, although there are cases of light colored Farthen this is something akin to albino-ism. Non-Humanoids ... Template Sub-Category 'Name ' ''Age:' average lifespan of species regardless of premature death (disease, environmental hazards, etc.), e.g. human 85 years. Average maturity rate and age. 'Size:' average height and weight of species 'Language(s):' languages typically used by major diasporas of the species 'Location(s):' areas of Aeras with major diasporas of the species 'Characteristics:''' physical description and noteworthy features Category:Aeras